Doctor Who: Victorian Style
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: A beast is stalking the streets of London leaving its victims fucked and in delirious pleasure. And when the Doctor and Clara unwittingly stumble into the scene, it is up to them with the aid of the Victorian crew to hunt a beast hell bent on the most perverse pleasures imaginable. Will London be saved, or will they succumb to the beastly pleasure? (SMUT, but with plot on the side)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! With the return of Doctor Who for series 10, I decided that I wanted to return to Doctor Who myself with a brand-new story. Now, for those who are a fan of the Chronicles of Lust series, I have some unfortunate news. For the time being, that story is on hiatus and I am not sure as of when I intend to pick it back up. Juggling multiple stories is relatively difficult and I have a lot plans both for fanfiction and for my own real life.**

 **However, I do intend to continue some work in the Doctor Who universe at least while Series 10 is going on. So, expect at least one chapter for this story to be uploaded after each episode of the new series (UK time).**

 **Onto my intentions for this story. I essentially want to get rid of the shackles of the already written episode and essentially write my own one, but of course full of kinky, imaginative sex. Should be fun! And of course, it's set in the Victorian times because I couldn't rightly do a story without everyone's favourite interspecies lesbian couple.**

 **Anyway, expect a unique, original story based around sex, featuring the Doctor and Clara and the Victorian crew. Essentially smut, with a little added on story (about sex) to make it more interesting for me. Let me know what you think in a review or PM!**

Chapter 1: An Unwitting Encounter

"Relax… it'll be fine," Vastra smiled, peering her head around the corner and glancing up and down the alleyway. Night fell thick over London as the Silurian adjusted her veil, unsure as to whether the pair of them were alone in this part of town. Checking the coast was clear, she turned back to Jenny. The young girl was fidgeting, a thick black cloak pulled tightly over her body as she stood there nervously, "Your cloak?"

"I don't understand why we're doing this ma'am," Jenny sighed, reaching up and slowly unbuckling the brass fastener that held her cloak in place. Shrugging her shoulders out of the thick cloak, she handed it to Vastra, feeling the cold air of the night brush against her pale and exposed skin. Whilst not naked, Jenny couldn't help but think that she was essentially in the buff.

Forgoing her normal leather body suit, Jenny had adorned a tighter and more revealing outfit. She wore a tight corset comprised of leather and pulled snugly around her waist, pushing upwards beneath her breasts. Her breasts were occluded by a thin layer of silk and were made to look more plump and fleshy from the upward push of her corset. Her hair was braided and fell down her back nearing the curve of her butt. Vastra had supplied the thin garment that covered her pussy and arse, saying that it would work perfectly. Where most women of the times wore underwear that covered more, this thin strip acted more as a framing device, flossing In and out of her ass cheeks, disappearing between the fleshy handfuls that now bounced with each step she took. Her long and slender legs were encased in lacy stockings, each one attached to a garter belt. Shifting her weight, she stumbled slightly, the pair of heels that Vastra supplied for her keeping her on uneven footing.

"We are investigating. You know that. Now, perk up," Vastra smiled, a small perverse part of her enjoying the delicious outfit her wife was wearing. Reaching forwards, she gently squeezed Jenny's breasts, pushing them upwards and making them appear more full and plump, despite being deliciously plump already.

"But why can't you do this?" Jenny murmured, gesturing towards the provocative and revealing clothing that she was wearing. Being a girl of the times, she found such lewd displays unnerving and Vastra's tendency for sexual proclivity beyond the comfort of their own home often landing her in an anxious state. And despite this being more work related than that of pleasure, she still felt violated in how much she was revealing.

"As it stands, the beast has only targeted human girls. We have no way of knowing whether it would go for me. Besides you look rather fetching in such a state of undress," Vastra smiled, craning her neck to have a quick glance at the human girl's plump arse, biting her lip as she saw the girl's fleshy cheeks enveloping the thin string of her panties, "I have half a mind to call of the investigation and ravage you myself."

"Ma'am!" Jenny exclaimed, glancing around the corner, worried that someone would hear. Her hands instinctively covered her most revealing aspects as her face with flush with embarrassment. Subconsciously smirking, she felt a twinge of pride as she whispered, "Thank you…"

"Hush, hush… now of you go," Vastra whispered, grabbing Jenny by the shoulders and pushing her around the corner, the Silurian's eyes latching swiftly onto the bouncing cheeks of Jenny's arse as she found her footing in her precarious heels. Smiling, Vastra called after her saying, "Don't worry, I will be following close behind!"

Jenny stood there nervously for a moment, her fists clenching and unclenching as she hovered, unsure as to what she should do with herself. Glancing back for conformation from Vastra, she found the Silurian to have disappeared round the corner, to wait for Jenny to start moving. Breathing heavily, Jenny steeled herself and turned back to the alley, watching the nooks and cranny's and all the dark shadows for even the slightest hint of movement. Taking a step forwards, Jenny conceded herself to the role Vastra had given her and ultimately came to the rightful conclusion that she was bait.

Tentatively exploring the back alleys of Victorian London, Jenny was increasingly more conscious of every subtle and slightly jiggle her breasts made, the bounce of her arse. Her normal attire kept everything in place, but the more enticing outfit she had adorned kept everything free and flowing, much to her disdain. Even in private she kept away from such lewd displays of flesh, finding either complete nudity or complete clothing to be sufficient enough. None of this lingerie that was designed to reveal just enough. All or nothing was her preference. Not the Vastra seemed to care. The Silurian was always the one for fancy leathers and silk getups.

Rounding the corner, Jenny spied a bright red rag torn and impaled on a small wooden post that was embedded into the stone. Nearing the post, she found it be a part of a dress, a small wisp drifting further down the alley way as the tattered remains of the garment led the Victorian girl deeper into the city. Curiously following the rags and tattered cloth, she found herself constantly stumbling in the outfit, her mind wondering just how she was supposed to act as bait and entice the beast when she was stumbling around like a deer on ice.

And then she heard it. Rounding the corner, she heard it faintly on the wind. The sounds of soft, wet slaps, the clamouring of flesh and the soft and subtle groans of pleasure. Moans swiftly followed and the occasional squeal of pleasure. Her eyes widening, Jenny straightened up, ready for action.

"Another victim!" Jenny exclaimed as she heard the clear and indicative sounds of sex emanating through the alleyway. Breaking into a soft sprint, Jenny found herself stumbling, each step she took with the heels knocking swiftly into an unsteady stumble. Clinging to the corners of every alley she passed, she heard the sounds of sex grow louder and louder, the scent of the beast claiming another victim growing stronger and stronger. Every stumble made her ass jiggle noticeably, the thin string of her panties sawing its way deeper and deeper between her ass cheeks as she neared the source of the sounds.

"Oh yeah…" A womanly voice sounded, echoing through the cramped back alleys of the city, the sound of pleasure spurring Jenny on. The few cases of the beast that they had studied always described it as such. Moans of pleasure despite the true beastly nature of the encounter. Hurrying to save the victim, Jenny rounded the corner, her eyes landing on the scene of the attack and her heart sinking as she found the so called 'victim' of the attack, dwarfed the bright blue glow of a police box. Glancing down at the door of the box, she saw two figures moving back and forth and the immortal words that Jenny would never forget echoed through the alley, "Fuck me, Doctor…"

"What do you think I'm doing?" The Doctor said, moaning softly as his thrusts ground to a halt. Confused as to what Clara was talking about, he kept his thrusts slow and purposeful as he tried to figure out in his own convoluted way as to what she was referring too.

Clara was bent over, leaning against the stone wall, her entire body exposed to the elements, every curve of her delightfully plump body revealed for Jenny to see. The Doctor stood behind her in a similar state of undress his hips easing in and out of Clara as his cock dipped deeper and deeper into Clara's pussy. Jenny ogled the pair, her eyes dancing from Clara's rounds and perfectly hanging breasts, to the Doctor's taut and pert bum, to Clara's plump and fleshy arse, to the thick cock pushing in and out of Clara and to Clara's delicious looking, glistening pussy, her folds drawing snugly over the Doctor's cock. Despite the distance between Jenny and Clara, she could see the details of every thrust clearly, with each audible slap weakening both Clara and Jenny's knees.

Their bodies were coated in a thin glistening layer of sweat indicating that they had been at this for a fair while. A dribble of saliva hung from the Doctor's balls as well as a similar strand landing on Clara's chin inciting a number of naughty and perverse images in Jenny's head as she tried to turn her head from respect. However, the glistening shin of juices around the Doctor's mouth and the obvious dribbles of pre-cum on Clara's breasts only begged Jenny's attention as she eyed up the pair of them, her mind filled with ideas of what they had been up to only moments before. Jenny pictured them on their knees, the other standing above them feeding what lay between their legs to the other. Clara choked and gagged, while the Doctor spluttered and struggled as he was smothered between the deliciously creamy thighs of his companion. Little did Jenny know that the truth was far more creative and perverse. A truth she would never know.

"It's a common… phrase… Forget it, keep going," Clara grumbled annoyedly, the intimacies of sex often lost on the Doctor. Backing her ass up, she tried to get to Doctor to speed back up. Slamming her ass back into the Doctor's slow methodical thrusts, Clara moaned, the harder momentum forcing the Doctor deeper inside her pussy. Whilst he wasn't well versed in the romanticism of sex, he certainly made up for it in raw sexual pleasure with his cock being particularly well suited to drawing every ounce of delicious pleasure out of Clara's tight, spasming and sensitive cunt. Biting her lip, she built her own rhythm, feeling her breasts gently smacking against each other as the Doctor's hips slapped against her plump bum cheeks.

"Ahem?" Jenny said, loudly clearing her throat in the hopes of alerting the two to her presence. She tried to avert her eyes from their lewd engagement, but found herself subconsciously drawn to the soft wet slaps of the Doctor's cock and Clara's cunt. Feeling her own folds grow wetter due to the myriad of sounds and the delectable sight of their bodies clashing together, Jenny let herself melt into the scenario, her own fingers tracing along her slit, massaging her pussy through the thin layer of material that covered her hole.

The pleasure that Vastra could provide was sensational, her tongue grinding and licking areas of Jenny that she never even knew she had, but the Victorian girl often fantasied about the carnal sensations that a cock could provide. Sure, the many explicit toys that Vastra had accumulated and fashioned over her lifetime gave her some inkling, but Jenny was curious as to the warmth and throbbing pleasure that a slab of man-meat could provide. And from the fleeting glimpses of the Doctor's bulbous, throbbing cock she had seen, Jenny knew that there were certain avenues of pleasure that Vastra simply couldn't provide. Avenues that Jenny so desperately wanted to explore.

The Doctor was hammering in and out of Clara in a powerful and thoughtful manner. Each crashing thrust sent shockwaves through Clara's plump and perfect derriere, her flesh rippling from the impact. The slapping sound filled the whole of London as well as the wet slap of his sensitive balls against her glistening slit. Every thrust pulled him deeper inside her clutching pleasurable cunt, with the tight, wet warmth of her pussy drawing him deeper and deeper into the pleasures of her hole.

The pair moaned in unison as they flung their bodies together, their flesh smacking gently against each other. Grunting as he thrust into her bum, the Doctor let his hands explore the plump handfuls of flesh that were pressing tightly around his cock. Clara's arse was a delectable sight. Plump in the right places and falling perfectly. Peeling apart her arse cheeks, the Doctor eyed up her winking, untouched arsehole. Whilst the curious and explorative side of him toyed with the idea of trying her tight backside, Clara had expressly forbidden it, even going so far as to slap him when his tip pushed accidently against her asshole.

"Oh yes…" Clara moaned, feeling the ridges of the Doctor's cock grind against that sensitive spot deep inside her pussy. Biting her lip, she felt her stomach spasming in pleasure as she instinctively pushed back onto his cock, his unshaven crotch tickling against her soft arse cheeks and his balls dragging lazily across her glossy, shimmering slit. Succumbing to the pleasure, she let a moan slip through her lips, unaware that what she was about to say was going to cause more problems than pleasure, "Deeper…"

"I can't go any deeper." The Doctor said confusedly, prying her cheeks apart and seeing his entire cock submerged in her pussy, her swollen lips folding tightly around the base of his cock. Drawing his hips backwards, he awkwardly tried to adjust the angle, thrusting upwards and into Clara, but ultimately forcing his cock to slip out from between her lips and bounce gently between her creamy white thighs.

Jenny's eyes unconsciously widened as she saw the size of the cock that flopped out of Clara's pussy and bounced back and forth between Clara's slender thighs leaving splodges of pre-cum and pussy juice along her skin. Whilst her experience with cocks was limited if not non-existent, Jenny knew the Doctor to be rather large in that department. Easily stretching to ten inches, maybe even eleven if up close, the Doctor proved to be rather sizable between his legs, forcing Jenny to stifle both a gasp and moan as she let her fingers probe her delicious hole with an increased fervour, her digits acting as a poor replicant of the hunk of man-meat she was now ogling.

Jenny knew that she was firmly a lesbian, her attraction to the Doctor landing purely amongst the realm of sexual curiosity. Ever since she met Vastra and was thrust into a world in exciting adventures and sexual exploits that lasted days or even nights, Jenny knew that she had found her true calling when it came to sexual pleasure. Sure, she had experimented with other ladies and servant girls, but Vastra's keen understanding of her cunt and her myriad of sexual tools aided in Jenny's love for the woman. But even amongst that devotion, she wanted to try a bit of cock. And not in the sense that 'maybe she wasn't actually a lesbian' but in the way that it was curious. Surely everyone should experiment and why shouldn't she.

"I'm just trying… trying to break the silence. Have you ever had sex in silence?" Clara sighed as the Doctor fumbled around, sliding his cock back inside of her. Prodding the tip against her hole, he managed to settle the bulbous head inside her lips, forcing a deep guttural groan out from her. Turning back to look at the Doctor, she broke the façade of lustful pleasure and simply spoke to him, "Let me tell you, not fun."

"What, but…" The Doctor stammered, leaning on Clara's back as she rolled her eyes at him. Adjusting her footing, Clara felt her feet begin to chill, her entire body starting to chill from the elements and the sudden inactivity. Sighing, she tried to explain as best she could, ever conscious of the bulbous cock sitting in the entrance of her cunt, waiting to plunge deep inside her.

"It's just fluff talk. You know? Fill in the gaps? You know what Doctor, when we're having sex like this, just ignore what I say. Pretend I'm saying nothing," Clara suggested as she turned to face the wall again. Before the Doctor could answer, she pushed her arse backwards, slowly submerging his cock deep inside the warmth of her pussy again. The thick and throbbing intrusion set a passionate fire back in her stomach again as her body warmed and her mind grew cloudy with the copious amounts of pleasure coursing through her mind.

"That's it… mmm… So, good…" Clara moaned, testing the waters with what she could say without the Doctor taking her comments literally. He had always felt a bit out of place when they started having sex, always a little uncomfortable and it started to show. Moaning loudly as she gyrated her hips, she ground her bum into the Doctor's crotch with every thrust he made, trying to make him moan a little.

"Right, ignore that," The Doctor said, an audible groan coming from Clara as he did so. His hands explored her tight, buxom body, roaming across every exposed inch of her delicious creamy flesh. Running his hands along her back, he built his rhythm slowly up, his hips smacking into Clara at a deliciously perfect pace. Drifting down beneath her body, he let his fingers grasp her breasts, gently squeezing the soft, plump handfuls, playing with the sensitive sacks of flesh. Gently rolling her nipples between his fingers, the Doctor smiled as she moaned instantly. The sensitivity of her nipples was one of the first things he learnt about her as they explored each other and he had brought her to the brink of orgasm simply by toying with her sensitive teats. He could never push her over the edge simply by suckling and rubbing her sensitive nubs, but he could have her contorting his orgasmic bursts of pleasure.

"You don't need to say that," Clara chuckled, the fish out of water mentality bringing her a subtle laugh. The humorous aspect quickly melted away as the Doctor attacked her nipples, her body flooding with pleasure as she arched her back. The new position pushed his cock deeper inside her, provoking a gasp of pleasure from Clara and even drew a subtle moan from the Doctor as his eyes rolled back into his head. However, the sudden surge of pleasure was enough to consume his thoughts as he opened his mouth once again.

"What? So, you say things, but I'm silent?" The Doctor said, wanting to clarify their roles in this scenario. Grinding his thrusts to a halt, he leaned over her should, his chest pressing against her shoulders as he buried his cock all the way inside her. Groaning in annoyance, she turned and nudged the Doctor back into position before moaning in desperation, her pussy clawing for an orgasm.

"Oh, doesn't matter. I'm close to cumming, just fuck me," Clara moaned, pushing herself back even further, inciting the Doctor to continue. His hands quickly latched back onto her breasts as he tried to win her back over to his side. Even in his obtuse way of thinking, he knew Clara was annoyed. Desperate to make her cum, he let his fingers dancing deliciously over her nipples, playing and plucking on the sensitive nubs as he began to speed his thrusts up faster than he was earlier. Succumbing to the waves of pleasure her body was feeling, Clara moaned, melting into the Doctor's hands as she had done so many times before, "Oh yes, that's good."

The pair quickly descended into an all too familiar flurry of sexual pleasure. Both were on the verge of cumming driving the Doctor to speed up his thrusts. Slamming in and out of her pussy, the Doctor made sure to fill her up with every thrust he made. Pushing his cock as deep, hard and fast as he could, he quickly brought he closer and closer to her orgasm, her pussy tingling in that familiar delightful sensation. Her pussy was tightening as she neared her end, that tightness doing wonders for the Doctor as he moaned openly with every sinking thrust he made into her tight hole.

Jenny threw caution to the wind as she propped herself up against the stone wall of one of the buildings. Her hand sped back and forth across her slit, rubbing the silk fabric of her panties against her rapidly wetting pussy. Furiously rubbing herself, she pictured her own body in the way of the Doctor's cock, replicating the sensations of Vastra's toys but only it was the real thing. Reaching up to her breasts, she freed one of them, her soft, but rather small breasts falling free and quickly finding itself pawed and played with.

Pulling her panties aside, Jenny breathed heavily before sinking two fingers inside her pussy, her knuckles grinding against her clit as she felt her body start to sweat in pure passion. Sliding her fingers in and out of herself, she felt her stomach tighten, her orgasm slowly building. She was nowhere near cumming, but she felt herself begin to set out on that track, her pussy lips growing sensitive, her clit tingling and moans drifting between her lips as she bit down to try and stifle herself. Whilst she was starting her journey to an orgasm, the other, far more naked woman in the alley way was barrelling swiftly towards it.

"Ooo... I'm cumming…" Clara said, glancing over her shoulders as she felt that familiar sensation building in her stomach. Groaning loudly as she felt her pussy began to tingle, she wanted to make sure the Doctor was right there with her. Her best orgasms were brought in duality as both she and her partner spasmed wildly in unison. Biting her lip, she asked, "Are you close?"

"Yes…" the Doctor panted, his balls tingling as they slapped loudly against her pussy. His cock was on the verge of spurting deep inside Clara's pussy as he thrust back and forwards. The crashing of their bodies sent him overboard as he thrust wildly in search of his orgasm. Moaning, he felt himself ready to tip over and fill her to the brim with his cum.

"Good… pull out… ah, ah, oh!" Clara gasped loudly as she felt her body spasm and contort, her orgasm washing over her body and plunging her into realms of delightfully brilliant pleasure. Squealing loudly, Clara felt her pussy tighten as her legs weakened and almost gave away beneath her.

The Doctor thrust forwards, pushing his cock into the spasming, orgasming pussy, his cock submerged in an ever pleasing and hole of fluctuating tightness. As he cunt tightened and loosened around him, he let his eyes roll back into his head and simply revelled in the delicious sensations that Clara was giving him. Her pussy swiftly rode down her orgasm as Clara moaned softly, her body slowly relaxing and her breath growing steadier. The Doctor yet to cum, felt his cock drift over the edge, the tight warmth of Clara's pussy milking him dry.

The Doctor felt his cockhead twitch as he spurted several long strands of cum deep into Clara's pussy. Moaning as his cock drained of cum, he filled her pussy slowly up as strand after strand shot deep inside her. Clara's eyes widened as she felt her pussy slowly fill with cum, the Doctor's cock spasming inside her as she unwittingly milked him dry. Shocked and surprised, she was unable to think as she simply let him cum inside her. Quickly returning to her senses as the Doctor finished cumming, Clara swiftly stammered.

"Doctor! I said pull out!" Clara gasped as she felt the cum spatter her insides. Pulling his cock swiftly out of her pussy, Clara turned her mouth wide open as she gawked at the Doctor, cum dripped from her pussy. Glancing down at her glistening hole, she felt a brief sensation of panic, before the waft of anger took over. Glaring at the Doctor, she demanded answers, to which she pleasantly annoyed.

"You said ignore everything you say while having sex!" The Doctor retorted, once more confused by Clara's sex imposed words. Folding her arms over her breasts, Clara sighed, realising that this situation was partially her fault. Her pleasure consumed mind weakened her to the Doctor's position, but she still had that burning sensation of annoyance in her stomach as she looked at him and his rapidly softening cock.

"Me and you are going to need to have a serious conversation about sex if this is going to continue," Clara said sternly, her tone instilling a certain uncomfortable fear in the Doctor as he glanced around for his clothes. Unsure as to what she was going to say in this serious conversation, Clara joined the Doctor in her search for her clothing, still completely unaware of the scantily clad woman watching from the end of the alley way.

Suddenly, Vastra burst around the corner finding Jenny biting her lip as she watched the scene unfold. Checking Jenny was alright, the Silurian broke her from her trance, not even noticing the two other figures at the other end of the alley way in complete undress. Running her hands up and down Jenny making sure everything was in place, Vastra smiled as Jenny glanced at her, bright faced and red cheeked.

"Are you alright? I heard the sounds from around the corner…" Vastra said, breathless as she checked on Jenny. Jenny quickly pulled her fingers out from her panties, but not before Vastra could notice. Confused, she looked up and saw the two naked figures standing in the alleyway, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they had a soft-spoken argument. Coyly smiling, Vastra threw back her veil and loudly cleared her throat, finally catching the two-nude love-bird's attention and instilling panic in them, "Ahem!"

The sounds drew Clara and the Doctor's attention towards the other end of the alleyway. Confused the pair glanced upwards, seeing Vastra and Jenny stood there, Vastra with a coy smile and Jenny with a nervous averted gaze. It took a moment for the situation to recognise with Clara as she froze in place, her breasts and pussy completely exposed as she searched for her clothes. A strange part of her hoped that if she remained completely still, she might just fade into obscurity and not have to deal with the situation of being caught naked by two of her friends.

"Ah!" Clara exclaimed as she suddenly realised what she was caught doing. There was a small alcove next to the Tardis in which Clara quickly leapt, pressing her body tightly against the stone wall as she made sure Vastra and Jenny couldn't see her. Panicking, she watched as the Doctor smiled wildly and walked forwards, cum still dripping from her bulbous cockhead. Snapping sharply at the Doctor, Clara tried to get his attention, "Doctor!"

"Ah, Vastra, Jenny!" He smiled, walking forwards, his arms outstretched to embrace them. Quickly moving out of the way of his nude form, the pair smiled politely, Jenny awkwardly trying to avert her gaze from the thick cock swaying between his legs and hoping to all hell that the Doctor didn't notice the patch of wetness forming on her panties. Laughing slightly as the pair moved to avoid him, the Doctor continued his spiel, completely unaware of the certain taboo of his nudity, "To what do we owe the pleasure. Out on one of your cases again, which is this time: The Case of the Mongol Jewel Thief; The Feisty Bread Bomber; the…"

"Doctor! You're naked…" Clara whispered, just loud enough for the three figures in the alleyway to hear her, but not loud enough to attract the attention of passers-by on the high street. Her hands folded across her breasts and dipped between her thighs to hide her private parts, despite being completely hidden behind the small alcove.

"Oh, Clara! They don't mind, in fact. Judging by Jenny's state of undress, I would wager, we were the ones interrupting them. Am I right?" The Doctor laughed, nudging Jenny playfully as her face descended into a deep and bright red. Lifting a hand to her lips to stifle an audible laugh, Vastra simply smiled, relishing in the obvious uncomfortable nature of her companion. Turning back to Vastra, the Doctor smiled again, "So, which case is it! Happy to lend a hand, whenever we're in town."

Vastra smiled as she looked into the Doctor's eager and blissfully unaware eyes, quietly contemplating whether or not the Doctor was the right person for this case. Smirking, she recounted the name of the case, a name that Jenny hadn't even heard and name that startled even her promiscuously dressed companion, "The Case of the Delirious Whore. Well, whores, plural…"

 **Author's Note: If you imagine this as a real episode, the opening credits would roll just about now! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to write. I think having a bit more freedom to tell a more unique story will hold my interest longer than being boxed into pre-written episodes. Please leave a review to support the story and let me know what you think.**

 **I wrote and finished this literally minutes before the new episode started. I originally intended to continue the Chronicles of Lust, but changed my mind last minute to act on this idea, an idea that I've wanted to do for a while. So, I planned, wrote and finished this chapter in the space of twenty-four hours, which was surprisingly tight (Like Clara** _ **wink, wink**_ **). But I wanted to post something Doctor Who related for the return of Season10, so let me know if you like it or absolutely despise it and think it's worse than the episode when they hinted at some dude having sex with a paving slab. (Please don't tell me it's worse than that…)**

 **I have a lot of ideas for this story and would appreciate knowing if people like the idea and what I've written so far. I've always wanted to write my own episode and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. And of course, expect a lot of sexy stuff and just general Doctor Who, cheesy fun but with smut!**

 **Till next week!**


End file.
